Star Wars: KotOR Shadows of the Sith
by Logius
Summary: Three years after the Exile left in search of Revan a new power emerges from the shadows to threaten the faltering Republic. But this new enemy's goals and tactics are unlike anything the Jedi have ever seen...
1. Chapter 1: The First Shadow

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fanfic, but after playing nothing but Star Wars games for a week I couldn't NOT write it. At this point I'd like to apologize for any fanboyish cameos that are scattered throughout the story, but the KotOR games are all very fresh in my head right now. For those of you who are uber familiar with the games, you may actually recognize the references to these otherwise obscure individuals.

My biggest concern is that I didn't capture the feel of the characters. So any potential critics out there, I'd like to ask that you pay particular attention to this. If at any point you say to yourself, "Aw, they'd never say/do that!" Please, let me know.

Not sure if this is important (as these questions are answered within the story) but I chose to go with the accepted canonical versions of LS/M Revan and LS/F Exile.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Shadow…**

**Three years have passed since the**

**Jedi Exile left Known Space to aid**

**Revan in his quest against the threat**

**of the True Sith. Intent on restoring**

**the Republic, the New Order struggles**

**to revive the Jedi teachings and**

**resurrect the hope of peace. But while**

**they seek salvation there are still**

**remnants of the old Sith who desire**

**only one thing… retribution.**

**Hidden from view a new threat slithers**

**from the darkness searching for the**

**means to strike back at the fledgling**

**group. Strengthened by their hate,**

**wizened by the mistakes of old, and**

**empowered by the lost teachings of**

**Naga Sadow these Sith wield a power**

**strong enough to shatter everything**

**the free peoples have fought for.**

**Now, ****on a world scarred by past**

**tragedies, one of their numbers makes**

**himself known. Without the Exile or**

**Revan to lead them, the Jedi of the**

**New Order must sally forth and meet**

**this threat on their own…**

The figure walked off the transport using slow, deliberate steps. Behind him the other passengers made no attempt to pass or interfere in any way. Each took great care to show no offense or even acknowledge the man in any way. They stood, clutching their meager possessions, waiting patiently for the tall cloaked person to make his way onto the landing pad.

It wasn't until he was several steps away from the loading ramp that any of them dared to approach the exit. Even then, the brave one who did step forth did so only with the most hesitant and anxious of movements. Only then did the rest dare to move. As they emerged from the small passenger compartment of the transport they each looked pale and on-edge. Even the two Wookie warriors seemed nervous.

To the onlookers, the whole scene seemed strange, until they caught sight of the figure.

From head to toe he was covered in the cloth of his black robes, cowl pulled low over his face, concealing any insight as to his race or species. Humanoid was all that was apparent, beyond that it was anyone's guess. But none of the others allowed their eyes to linger for very long, and wherever he passed, people turned away and went about their business. Crews from other docking ships busied themselves with unloading of crates or passengers, pretending not to see the black figure walking past.

Though they all strained to deny his existence, to a one, they each moved a little more stiffly and their speech became just a little more quiet when he neared. Even the traces of fog swirling around the port parted to allow the man unhindered passage.

Around the crowds, the rhythmic humming of engines, steps of the people, and periodic hiss of a venting valve combined to form an almost orchestral quality. As the melodies intertwined they became lost in the sea of sounds that was the newly expanded Khoonda starport.

If the figure appreciated the scene or sounds, he gave no outward sign of it. Never hastening or slowing his steps in any way, he calmly walked through the parting crowds towards the Khoonda plains.

Standing at the starport exit were three men bearing the uniforms of the local militia. All three tensed up as the man approached.

"On behalf of the Khoonda militia I welcome you to Dantooine," one of the men – holding a datapad – croaked. "Do you have anything to declare?"

The man stopped before them, but said not a word. From the deep shadows of his cloak, only his chin was visible.

The militiaman swallowed hard before continuing, "Very well, then. Enjoy your stay."

He motioned to his subordinate, a young pimple-faced fool barely old enough to be considered a man, who quickly retracted the narrow barrier from the exit.

But the cloaked figure did not move an inch.

Unsure as to why the man continued to stand before him, the militiaman swallowed again.

A single word slithered from the hidden lips of the cloaked figure, "Enclave."

Eyes widening the militiaman opened his mouth, but no words came out.

The cloaked figure raised his right hand and repeated the word.

His face suddenly going slack, the militiaman replied in a monotone voice, "To the northeast, past the Khoonda settlement."

Wasting no more time with them, the cloaked figure started up again. Before he got very far, however, the pimpled man called out to him.

"There's nothing there anymore!" he practically pleaded. "There's nothing left."

The figure stopped and slowly turned to regard him. As his neck twisted, the folds of his cowl slid back, showing more the lower portion of his face. Two bright amber eyes stared and a set of gleaming white teeth smiled back at the young man.

Shuddering with terror at the sinister sight of a smiling Sith, the young man stepped back several times before tripping over his own feet.

Satisfied, the cloaked figure turned back and continued on his way.

When he disappeared around a corner, the third militiaman said, "I thought they were all dead."

"It looks like she missed one," the man with the datapad replied in a whisper. "I'd better inform the Administrator…"

* * *

Khoonda's Administrator Terena Adare frowned as Captain Andros Wreys relayed the disturbing news. She and the fledgling militia had overcome many obstacles in the recent years to rebuild Dantooine's broken infrastructure. Once, when the Jedi Enclave still stood, the planet was on its way to becoming a thriving, self-sufficient settlement. After Malak's fleet leveled the Jedi academy the entire planet suffered.

Terena hoped they'd seen the last of their dreary days when the Jedi exile appeared at her doorstep one morning. With her motley entourage – including a Miraluka seeress – they managed to fend off the last of the mercenary attacks and even rid the planet of the lingering Mandalorian clusters that had threatened so many settlers over the years. Finally, hope seemed more than a lingering fancy.

Soon after the Jedi and her followers departed, she learned of the fate of the Sith Lord Nihilous and the destruction of Malachor V. Supposedly the last of the Sith Lords hiding within the planet were eliminated along with the next generation of Dark Jedi. Everyone thought that would be the end of the Dark Side threat.

And, now a Sith Jedi dared to walk amongst them. But something seemed off about this one.

So lost was she in her own thoughts Terena never noticed when Zherron dismissed the Captain after several minutes of silence. When she looked up from her desk the Captain was simply gone.

As thanks, she shot her trusted associate a grateful smile which he returned with an understanding nod.

"A Dark Jedi arriving on a public transport?" he asked. His gravelly voice sobered with each word. Terena could spend whole nights just listening to his whispered rumblings.

She nodded before saying, "Yes, one wouldn't think it possible. A Sith lowering himself to mass-transit systems?"

"Our Jedi friend must have broken them more than we realized."

"Broken?" Terena asked with a smirk. "From the looks of our dear Captain I don't think anyone on the starport thought him 'broken' in the least. She may have wounded them severely, but they are far from finished. No, it's while the light shines brightest that the shadows fall all the darker, I fear."

"So it would seem," Zherron commented. "What are your orders, then, Madam Administrator? The Sith was headed for the Jedi Enclave ruins, though what he hopes to find there is beyond me."

Exhaling slowly, she sat back and thought on the matter some more before deciding on a course of action.

Even with their larger numbers she didn't want to risk challenging a Sith head-on. They had no real way of knowing if this man was alone in his travels. For all she knew his meager methods of transport was a ruse staged for their benefit. Maybe he hoped to lure her militiamen into a trap at a predetermined location. With a Dark Jedi anything was possible. But the thought of a servant of darkness wandering unchecked through the hallowed ruins of the Jedi Enclave did not sit well with her.

Punching up a few buttons on her terminal, she called up the communications array and sent a message bound for Telos. Few in the galaxy even knew of the new Jedi academy located in the northern reaches of the planet, but Terena was one of those trusted people. Though her previous savior had disappeared into the reaches of unknown space, there were other friends she still had within the small group.

Within minutes a familiar face appeared. Calm and tranquil eyes regarded her with a smile.

"Administrator Adare," the Zabrak greeted. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Master Bao-Dur," she smiled warmly.

The Zabrak Jedi frowned slightly before continuing, "I sensed a disturbance in the Force before you called, Administrator. Is there a problem I can assist you with?"

"Your insight serves you well, Master Jedi," Terena complimented. Silently she was glad it was this particular Jedi who answered her call. Bao-Dur always seemed more agreeable than the other Jedi she'd met over the years. Much as she hated to admit it, several of these New Order members seemed to act quite un-Jedi-like – one particular smart-mouthed former-pilot especially came to mind. Bao-Dur, however, reminded her much of the Jedi of old.

"I am afraid a Dark Jedi has been seen on Dantooine, Master Jedi," she told him.

Bao-Dur's brow furrowed upon hearing the news, "Is that so? This _is_ disturbing. When?"

"Just this morning," she informed him. "A man dressed in the black robes of a Dark Jedi arrived with the first transports of the day-"

"On a public transport?" the Jedi asked suddenly, interrupting her.

"Yes, that is correct," she confirmed.

When Bao-Dur said nothing more, she continued relaying the information, "He asked directions to the Jedi Enclave ruins and when my Captain refused to answer he used the Force to compel a response. Once he left the starport the Captain came immediately to report the event."

Bao-Dur's face became thoughtful as he digested the news. Zherron walked around the desk to watch the screen alongside her.

"Do not risk any of your men against this Jedi," Bao-Dur finally said.

"I did not intend to," she replied with bemusement. "But what could he possibly want with the Enclave ruins? After you and your former Master cleared out the sub-levels there was little left of value. I cannot imagine what a Sith would hope to gain by going there."

"Many Jedi were killed when Malak's forces obliterated the Enclave," the Jedi Guardian explained, "and later Darth Traya murdered three former members of the old Jedi Council there."

Terena and Zherron both stiffened up at that.

"When? I heard nothing of this!" she gasped.

"It was a very dark moment for the General, especially since it was she who brought the Council members together in the first place. Knowing her role in their deaths nearly destroyed the General," Bao-Dur's face became somber.

Was _that_ how Master Vrook died? She never did trust the wrinkled old woman traveling with their group. Terena knew of the Zabrak's affection for his former Master and chose not to push him with further questions at that moment. But it was definitely something she intended to know more about in the future.

After a time, Bao-Dur composed himself and continued speaking, "Regardless, Administrator, because of these events, the ruins have become a powerful beacon for the Dark Side. With the elimination of the Sith Triumvirate and destruction of Malachor V it is possible this Dark Jedi is searching for a new source of power. And I fear he will find this in abundance within the ruins."

"If that's true then we can't allow this Sith to set foot in those ruins!" Zherron spoke up. "You know we can't stand against a Sith alone, Master Jedi. Will you help us?"

With a sigh, Bao-Dur shook his head, "It would take over a week for any of us here to reach Dantooine, and there is no telling how much power he will absorb in that time."

"Master Mira was here only a few days ago, gathering crystals from the Kinrath Caves," Terena suggested. "She had several Force-sensitive initiates with her."

Nodding, Bao-Dur began punching up keys on his terminal, "As much as it pains me to endanger perspective students, I will contact Mira and let her know of these events, but it will still be several days before she can lend her assistance. Until she arrives you must find a means of slowing this Dark Jedi's journey."

"He set off on foot," Zherron said. "Even a Jedi couldn't make that trip in one day. I can send swoop patrols ahead and redirect some of the local wildlife to hinder him. Maybe a few encounters with horned Kath hounds will force him to reconsider a direct route."

"We could also destroy the bridge leading to the Enclave," Terena added. "Some Thorium charges should do the trick."

"And I don't think even the Force could help him make _that_ jump," Zherron nodded.

Bao-Dur nodded along, "Do what you can, but advise your men to be on their guard at all times and not to engage the Dark Jedi directly. Although it is possible he will realize what you are doing at some point and attempt retribution, hopefully by that time Mira and Atton will have arrived."

"I didn't realize Master Rand was with her," Terena mumbled dejectedly.

The Jedi on the screen smirked minutely, but said nothing as he continued to enter data on his terminal's keypad.

"They have acknowledged my transmission and are turning back to Dantooine," Bao-Dur informed them. "Mira estimates they should arrive by tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Terena breathed. "Again, we are in your debt."

"It is the least we can do, Administrator," Bao-Dur replied with a bow. "If there are any further developments, you should contact _the Grey Raven_ directly."

Terena nodded and smiled again before closing the connection. The_ Grey Raven_ was the name given the newly constructed ship being used by the former-bounty-hunter-turned-Jedi. During her conversation with Jedi Mira several days ago she'd learned that Master Bao-Dur and Rand had designed the vessel using schematics obtained from the _Ebon Hawk_. She'd also learned their Master took the original with her when she followed the redeemed Sith Lord Revan into the unexplored reaches of space several years ago. Though based on its predecessor's design the _Raven _incorporated newer technologies which gave it a slight edge over the older ship.

"See to our new guest's arrangements, General," Terena said to Zherron. "Ensure that he is given the full treatment."

"As you say, Administrator," Zherron grinned.

* * *

The digitally enhanced image played out before the militia officer's eyes. Three large kath hounds charged straight at the lone, black-robed figure, horns lowered. At the last moment he dove out of the way and rolled to safety before unleashing a blast of dark energy from his fingertips. The attack only seemed to enrage the intended target and did little to deter a second strike.

Though the man in black seemed unafraid he nonetheless was forced to constantly maneuver to keep from being trampled by the three large beasts. Still, his movements didn't seem to strain him at all. On top of it all, he actually seemed to be getting used to these run-ins.

For most of the day they had been redirecting the various herds of animals into the man's path, but while they were certainly slowing him down, he didn't seem bothered very much by it. But their orders were clear. If they couldn't stop him, then they would slow him down.

"Our little friend doesn't seem to enjoy the company of our local wildlife," Lieutenant Suulru raised his helmet's visor and grinned.

The three subordinates standing to his flanks chuckled at his words.

"Has Jorran reported in yet?" he asked the woman to his left.

Nodding, she replied, "His men set the charges, they're just waiting for your signal, sir."

"Good," Suulru answered back, "but I don't want to detonate them unless it's absolutely necessary. If we can slow him down enough, then hopefully he won't reach the bridge until after our backup has arrived."

The female militia soldier nodded in agreement.

"_Hound-3 to Hound-1, over,_" the electronic voice sounded in his helmet suddenly.

"This is Hound-1," Suulru spoke into his helmet's headset, "go ahead, Hound-3."

"_Sir, we found another herd a few kilometers to the east of your position. We're in the process of redirecting them,_" the voice informed him.

"Good work, Hound-3, our _guest_ will be busy for a while here, so you should have enough time to set up the next encounter."

"_Yes, sir,_" the voice acknowledged. "_It just strange, sir._"

"What's that, private?"

"_I could have sworn there were at least twice this many kath the last time we were out here,_" he said.

"All our activity may have run a good number of them off, I wouldn't worry about it," Suulru consoled his subordinate. "If things keep up like this our Jedi friends should be arriving well before he reaches the Enclave."

"_Yes, sir,_" the voice agreed. "_Hound-3 out._"

"I just hope he doesn't realize we're behind this all," to woman to his left said, suddenly.

"Why is that?" Suulru asked.

She looked at him, eyes full of worry, "You've heard the stories, Lieutenant. Malak destroyed all of Taris because he didn't get what he wanted. One damned Jedi slips through his fingers and he levels a whole planet! Sure this Sith is just one man alone, but do we really know what he's capable of? The General warned us to keep our distance, but I don't think it was because he was worried about us specifically."

"What else could he have meant?"

"I think he was worried Khoonda more than us," she said, hands involuntarily hugging her slim figure. "If this Sith figures out we're doing this to him… then who know what he'll do to the people of Khoonda?"

"I think you're putting too much stock into his abilities-"

"Lieutenant!" one of the men called out as he watched the distant battle.

Suulru's hand shot to the side of his helmet and he quickly pressed a button to snap his visor down once again. He didn't know how it happened, but he gaped along with the rest of his men as he saw the three kath scattered in all directions as they flew through the air. One by one they came crashing down, each landing more than twenty meters away from the cloaked figure.

"My God!" he whispered in awe.

"He never even drew his lightsaber," one of the men mumbled.

Pressing another button the visor's image zoomed in more and his spirits sank when he realized none of the large beasts were moving. His heart nearly stopped altogether when the distant figure turned towards him and smiled before turning to calmly stroll eastward again.

After a moment, the militiawoman said, "He knows we're here."

"And he doesn't care. Obviously he doesn't see us as a threat," Suulru added. "We're going to need bigger kath."

No sooner did the words leave his lips before his comm crackled to life with the voice of Hound-3's squad leader. Rather than words, however, he only heard muffled screams and undecipherable shouts of terror.

Alarmed, Suulru turned away from the grinning Sith bastard to shout back into his headset.

"Say again, Hound-3," he cried. "I repeat, say again, Hound-3!"

He looked up in time to see the ten charging kath hounds, but not in time to get out of their way. All he could do was shout incoherently as the enraged animals plowed through him and his men shattering bones and trampling limbs as they went.

Suulru's last thoughts were of his wife and children and he feared what horrors he may have unleashed upon them. He regretted that he wouldn't be there to protect them…

* * *

"What's the status of the hyperdrive?" Mira asked the man to her left.

His eyes focused on the multiple instrument readouts and monitors in front of him the pilot punched a few keys and changed one screen to display an engine status. He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he studied the information. With his other hand, he maintained the controls to the _Grey Raven_, ensuring their course was holding true.

"All systems nominal," Atton Rand answered, "output running at one-hundred-and-fifteen percent efficiency."

"Can we push it any further?"

Atton pursed his lips, "I wouldn't. As much as I know Adare needs us we're not going to be much good to her if we blow up before we even get there."

Mira sighed before saying, "I know, it's just that I feel like we need to get there as soon as possible. Something about this whole thing is bothering me."

"Getting another vision?" Atton asked curiously.

She shook her head slowly, "No, nothing like that. It's just… this feeling… like something's coming… and we're not going to like it when we see it."

"Hm," her smart-mouthed friend remarked. "Maybe you've just got a Force itch that needs scratching? I get them all the time, but a little ointment and they go away."

Mira rolled her eyes but found herself smiling anyway. She was glad Atton was with her during this trip. Truth be told, though she couldn't stand him for more than a few minutes at a time he was, by far, the most fun member of the other Jedi to be around. Bao-Dur and Dustil were sweet, but not really fun at parties. Brianna and Juhani could be a little intense for her tastes, though they seemed to get along well with each other. Visas still creeped her out even after all this time, and while she knew Mical meant well, his awkward social skills usually proved more frustrating than anything else. How Bao-Dur put up with the poor man was beyond her understanding. Then there was Atris and her constant self-deprecating statements – would the woman _never_ forgive herself? Hell, how he put up with _any_ of them made her wonder.

But Atton's quick wit and peculiar personality made for a lot of interesting conversations. As long as you were willing to deal with the occasional headache, that is.

"Hey, guys, just thought you should know it's getting a little warm back there," a young female Twi'lek informed them as she strode into the cockpit.

"Sorry, Mission," Mira apologized, "but we're pushing the engines pretty hard, so it's probably only going to get worse. You should probably move our passengers into the sleeping quarters and shut the doors. That should help contain the heat."

"Yeah, go lock yourself up somewhere and leave me alone," Atton mumbled.

"What?!" the blue-skinned young woman shouted as she stepped toward him.

"What?" he quickly answered.

"What did you say?!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"When?"

"Just now!"

"What?"

"What?!"

"Yeah," Atton nodded.

"WHAT?!" Mission screamed, confusion playing across her narrow features.

The other Jedi continued his relentless teasing, "Yeah, that's right."

"Dammit, what did you say?!" the clearly distraught girl shouted.

"YEAH!" he shouted back.

"No, before that!"

"What?"

"No, what was the _first thing you said_?!"

"Yeah?"

Growling in frustration, the young woman threw her hands up and stormed out of the room, but not before shouting, "Bantha breath!" over her shoulder.

Atton could barely contain himself as her dainty feet stomped loudly down the corridor.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she?" he asked with a wide grin and scattered chuckles.

Again, Mira found herself smiling despite herself.

She sighed loudly, "Why do you do that to her?"

"Do _what_?" he asked with eyes full of innocence.

"You don't have to give her such a hard time."

"Come on, she's tougher than she looks," Atton smiled warmly.

"Things haven't been easy for her since Zaalbar left for Kashyyyk, you know."

"That's my point," he shrugged. "Besides, it was the Admiral who suggested it. He gave me a few pointers on handling Mission before he left Telos. It was the least he could do after pawning her off on us."

"He didn't 'pawn her off,'" Mira argued.

"What would _you_ call it?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "He knew things were too unstable out there to keep her safe onboard his ship. He loves her like a daughter, Atton, and I know she cares about him just as much regardless of how she tries to deny it. The Admiral just thought she would be safer with the Jedi on Telos more than anywhere else."

"Yeah, but she's still a pesky rodent," Atton grumbled.

"You're supposed to be a Jedi, you know," Mira reminded him.

"Hey, I can do aloof with the best of them," Atton proclaimed, "I just find that this approach accomplishes the same thing with more entertainment added."

"I'm just saying you could try a little compassion next time."

Atton shrugged, "I did, at first. It just seemed to make her more sad. This way she has something else to focus on other than her absent Wookie 's a sweet kid, and I don't like seeing her that way."

Mira's jaw was practically scraping the floor by the time her friend finished his explanation. Atton was being _considerate_? She had no idea he'd been doing it all for Mission's benefit. Some Jedi _she_ was!

"You do realize she's not much younger than you, right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still older. Besides," he grinned, "being Jedi gives me, like, twenty extra points of age or something."

For the third time Mira rolled her eyes while she smiled at her friend's foolish words.

"The Force save us all," she grumbled.

Atton only laughed.

Feeling more relaxed after their banter, Mira turned her focus back to the events on Dantooine. Something was still bothering her about the situation, but she wasn't any closer to figuring out what.

Maybe with the Force…?

Atris was always telling her she had a gift for visions. In the years since their Master disappeared into the Unknown she'd tried to develop her talents, but things hadn't come as easily for her as they did during their first days together. Looking back, Mira couldn't help but marvel at how quickly she and her companions progressed with their Force skills in those dark days. She couldn't help but wonder if it had more to do with their teacher than themselves or their situation.

Juhani admitted that their contention with the Sith probably boosted their learning abilities – something Atris firmly argued against – since, by her own admission, she never learned more about the Force, and herself, than with her time alongside Revan.

Mira had to admit, Force-wise, things did seem much easier for her when her exiled Master was schooling her. But Atris claimed that was because they were Force-bonded to such a powerful wielder of the Force and their Master's natural strengths were being funneled through to them. Such was the power of her Force-bonds. In addition, it was also the reason they were able to tap into powers normally incompatible to followers of the Jedi way.

Her Master's time in the Mandalorian wars supposedly gave her insight into the Dark Side of the Force and her mind somehow adapted to utilize those skills while still holding true to the paths of the Light. And it was the same with Revan.

According to Atris they weren't true Jedi because of this. Instead the old Masters would have called them Grey Jedi. A strange subset of the Order, comprised mostly of exiles, who wielded both sides of the Force at will. It was a dangerous path to follow, one where the walker was constantly challenged to hold back the temptation to fall completely to the Dark Side. At the same time, if they fully embraced the Light, their abilities would lessen considerably. And so it became a never-ending game of balance and compromise.

Jolee Bindo had been the most well-known practitioner of the craft. The grumpy and cleverly mysterious old man followed Revan along with Juhani and Bastila during the end of the Jedi Civil War. His death at the hands of Darth Sion's Sith assassins hit her Cathar friend hard and only through Bastila's constant consolations was she finally beginning to put the matter behind her.

Not willing to tempt herself any further, Juhani had given up her Dark Side powers after the destruction of the Star Forge, and rededicated herself to the true Jedi way. Brianna, much to the irritation of Atris, relinquished her Handmaiden status to follow the same teachings after she met with Mira's Master all those years ago. It was a decision that succeeded in fully alienating her from her sisters and Atris as well. Regardless, she never seemed to falter from it. Mira envied her in that respect.

When she'd first learned to touch the Force, it was only out of a sense of desperation. Her years as a bounty hunter and constant threat of Hanharr had fallen heavily upon her shoulders. Death always seemed to loom around the next corner no matter what she did to try and avoid it. Fear was all she knew.

Then, almost out of the blue, someone came along who promised to show her how to let go of those chains and rise above her fears. And she had. Mira's heart swelled with emotion every time she remembered that moment when she first heard the voices within the Force. A planet's worth of life reaching into her mind. Their sorrow, joys, and hope. On that day the entire universe seemed to open up to her, and from then on, things were never the same. She would always be grateful to her Master for that.

Now it was time to put that gift to use, Mira decided. Her Master had shown her the path, but it was up to her to walk it…

She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, falling into the meditative state her former Master taught. In her mind, she was back on Nar Shadda, feeling… almost tasting the swell of life from the planet. She opened her mind to the Force and as the tidal energies of the universe flowed through her she allowed it to sweep her away in its wake. Trusting in her instincts, she let go her fears and let the Force show her what she needed to see.

A picture began forming as her disembodied ethereal perception floated along the currents of the Force.

Dantooine. A bright beacon marred by a single dark scar.

Grasslands and wildlife. Familiar.

Men dressed in uniforms of the Khoonda Militia riding swoop bikes. Strong emotions.

Animals charging towards a lone figure. Anger.

A figure, swathed in black standing defiantly against the coming attack. Shadows swirled around the man in a storm of hatred.

The power she felt coming off of him was amazing! She'd _never_ felt-

As if a carbonite mine went off in her head, her thoughts froze. The cold sensation spread throughout her whole body. She felt… infected by his rage.

He looked up.

He smiled.

Mira felt herself being thrown back violently into her chair so hard the welded backrest almost broke free. Her head spun in a million directions as her perception returned to her body. Screaming in pain, she clutched at her head before falling forward and slamming into the console.

Distantly she could hear Atton crying out alongside her, but his voice and presence fell further and further away with each passing second. Reality blurred to nothingness as the black void of unconsciousness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Course of Action

**Chapter 2: A Course of Action**

Bastila Shan grunted as she clutched her temples. Face marred by the thundering pain she grit her teeth and used all her mediation skills to force out the sensation. Gradually, it subsided and she let out a breath she never realized she held.

It was several more breaths before she felt stable enough to stand.

Eyes full of concern, and looking rather dashing in his dress uniform Admiral Carth Onassi stood nearby, hands outstretched.

Appreciating the gesture, Bastila accepted her friend's help though there was a part of her that chaffed at needing it.

"What was _that_?" the Admiral asked in a worried voice.

She shook her head before answering, "A… shatter… in the Force."

"Don't you mean 'a disturbance'?"

"No," she quickly replied, looking into his eyes. "This was far more powerful than anything I have ever felt before. Not even Nihilus affected the Force in such a way."

"You still look a little pale, maybe you should sit down."

Nodding, Bastila slid down into one of the nearby chairs.

She looked around and realized all eyes in the conference room were upon her. Quickly, she took control of her emotions before they could threaten to overcome her with embarrassment. Such trivial things were not the way of the Jedi, she reminded herself and took their stares in stride. She was intent on continuing with the meeting as if nothing had happened.

The Admiral, however, appeared more concerned with her than the latest status reports from the Fleet Commanders and dismissed the others after officially adjourning the meeting. When all left them, he returned to her side with a glass of water.

"That wasn't necessary," she tried not to scold him. "I assure you I am fine."

"Lie to yourself but not to me, Bastila," he quickly countered. "It's obvious whatever happened shook you up more than you're willing to admit."

"I am not-!" she started to shout, but caught herself before she could complete the declaration. With a controlled sigh, she took the offered glass and drank deeply. The cool, soothing liquid swam down her throat and went a long way towards restoring her.

"Thank you, Admiral" she whispered.

"Bastila," the Admiral chastised, "when it's just us, it's Carth, okay? I've got enough people saluting and lavishing formalities all over me. I don't need my friends to do the same. Why can't you be more like Mission?"

Looking up in shock at the man, Bastila couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing. Did he actually expect her to behave akin to that spoiled Twi'lek brat? She was Jedi Bastila, for goodness sake, not some smart-mouthed, misbehaving twit! It was bad enough they had someone like Padawan Rand within their ranks, now he wanted _her_ to follow along?!

When she saw the small smirk on his lips Bastila scolded herself to falling into his trap. Slowly, a smile spread along her own face.

"So much for the disciplined mind of a Jedi," she grumbled.

Chuckling, Carth rubbed her shoulder, "You'll always be Bastila first and Jedi second in my eyes."

Glad for his comforting nature, Bastila grasped his hand and squeezed. Much as she wished to deny it, he had become a source of consolation for her. Ever since Revan left them to fend for themselves, she'd felt the loss of his presence more harshly than the others. Though still connected through their bonds to him, each found themselves drifting away in the years that followed.

When Carth set off to stamp out the last traces of the Sith fleet, Bastila naturally joined him. After the discovery of the hidden Jedi Academy on Telos, she felt a surge of relief to learn that there were others who were focusing on the rebuilding of the Jedi Order. While she agreed with the need to rebuild, she'd never quite felt comfortable when surrounded by these new Jedi. Even the students of the Jedi Exile gave her some sense of disassociation.

Would she _ever_ feel as if she belonged amongst Jedi again? All knew of her fall at the hands of Malak. All knew of her failing. And Bastila wondered if her feelings were of her own making rather than any other. But how could she face them? It had been difficult enough returning to their little group after the destruction of the Star Forge. The Republic declared her a hero, but she never felt like one. How had Atris overcome _her _shame?

Whenever she looked upon that medal it only reminded her of her failures above their victories. The thought that her friends could have died by the force of her own will… she still lost sleep over it.

And yet the man she grew to respect, honor, and even love, the man she was willing to give up her whole world for, slipped not once throughout their entire campaign. Was his absence her penance? Was that emptiness she felt whenever she said his name or remembered his voice the price she had to pay for nearly destroying all she swore to uphold? Ever since that day when her love told her of his intentions, she'd known it to be true.

She remembered that moment well, though she tried to forget it time and time again. Wrapped in each other's arms, blissfully weary from their love-making, he said those four terrible words.

_I have to leave._

He told her of his returning memories. He told her of the threat the Empire of the True Sith posed. He told her he loved her but had to leave her.

She'd begged him to stay. Offered one alternative after another. Tempted him with her words and body. Pleaded to go with him. In the end, he stayed true to his resolve and ventured out past the reaches of explored space with only two droids and the _Ebon Hawk_. Again he'd proven his ability to do what was right without regard for his own desires.

And she knew it pained him to leave her. It didn't take a Jedi to see the conflict in his face the day he left them. But he endured.

Bastila knew Revan hadn't done it to teach her a lesson. A Jedi's life was sacrifice. And neither of them were immune to that simple fact.

She only wished they had more time together…

"Hey, everything alright in there?" Carth surprised her by asking.

"Yes," she smiled in spite of herself, "I am fine. Just… old memories bubbling to the surface."

Nodding in understanding, Carth deftly reminded her of the present, "There's something else bubbling up. That's a nice lump you've got there."

"What?" she asked, suddenly confused.

He pointed to her head and explained, "You took quite a blow when your head hit the table."

Bastila's fingers quickly found the tender spot on her forehead as she remembered her violent swing forward upon feeling the surge in the Force. Grimacing at the sudden sharp sting as she ran her hand over the small bump she berated herself yet again. Perhaps perpetual clumsiness was to be her penance after all.

With practiced focus, she channeled the Force and directed its healing energies into the bump. It felt strange to her, however, as if there were still some traces of the event. Despite the aftereffects, soon after, the pain subsided and she looked to her friend for confirmation.

Again, Carth nodded, "Yeah, it's gone."

"How long was I incapacitated?" she asked.

"A few minutes," he said, in a sobering voice. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"It was not a pleasant experience for me either."

"What was it like?"

"It was as if my very sanity were being assaulted through the Force," Bastila breathed. "Some... power... threatening to overwhelm me."

"But it's gone now?" he prompted.

"I do not know," she admitted. "The Force feels different somehow, but I am not certain if it is simply due to my recovering or... something more."

"Wait," Carth's voice became even more concerned. "_You_ were able to fight this thing off, but what about other Jedi? Is it possible someone else could have been affected by this?"

"I should contact the Academy," she decided, "and see if any other Jedi suffered as I did."

Carth wasted no time in activating the communication's console built into the conference table. In the span of only a few moments, he managed to establish a connection to the Jedi Academy on Telos.

She rubbed her temples again as the screen flickered to life bearing the strained face of Atris.

"Bastila," the old Council member greeted.

"Mistress," the younger Jedi acknowledged invoking the Jedi Master's title of Mistress of the Archives.

"I trust your training aided you in resisting the Force Assault?"

Is _that_ what the attack was?

"It did, Mistress," Bastila said, with an incline of her head. "Were the other Jedi on Telos as fortunate?"

"Most," the white-haired woman said cryptically as she ran a hand through her moderately disheveled hair.

"What about my son?" Carth asked suddenly. "Is Dustil alright?"

"I am not privy to that information, Admiral Onassi," Atris said, turning her emotionless gaze upon the man. "However I will inform you of his condition when the knowledge and opportunity present themselves."

"Dammit, Atris, just _ask_ someone!" the Admiral shouted angrily.

"Control yourself, Admiral," the Mistress chastised. "You hold no authority over me, and there are more pressing concerns than the fate of a single Padawan before us."

"You arrogant bi-"

Bastila laid a swift, restraining hand on Carth's arm, silently urging him to allow her to handle the situation before he could say something regrettable. Much to her relief, he pressed his lips firmly together and turned away.

"Please forgive his outburst, Mistress," she said once Carth had left the room. "Dustil is the Admiral's only remaining connection to his deceased wife, and he cares for his son deeply."

"Yet another example of why such attachments are to be discouraged," the Mistress replied.

Bastila knew it was yet another veiled commentary on the Mistress' disapproval of her relationship with Revan. She was used to it, however, and did not allow herself to take offense.

"Of course, Mistress," she said instead.

"Love is a dangerous emotion, Bastila," the Mistress persisted. "One that can easily lead to the Dark Side with only the slightest misstep."

"As you say, Mistress," Bastila replied with an incline of her head.

Eyes narrow and judging, Atris nonetheless relented, "The Council is calling an emergency meeting in light of recent events. Reports from Force-sensitives across the Republic have been coming in at an astonishing rate. It would appear the Force Assault was not a localized event and they are attempting to discern its origins."

"Do they suspect the Sith?"

"Some do," Atris confirmed, "however until all the facts are revealed anything discussed is pure conjecture at this point."

"Is there no other relevant information?"

The Mistress' jaw tensed, and Bastila knew the woman was holding something back.

"Mistress, please," Bastila begged. "Even the most seemingly trivial data could prove important."

"The _Gray Raven_ was rerouted to Dantooine early yesterday morning," the Mistress informed her, she seemed to be straining with each word.

Bastila realized the other Jedi was not accustomed to revealing so much. After her fall to the Dark Side, several years ago, however, like Bastila, she had sought to redeem her actions and mannerisms. Though she obviously found it difficult to break old habits. Bastila could not help but sympathize.

"Padawans Rand and Mira were investigating reports of a Dark Jedi seen there," she continued to relay her knowledge on the subject. "Jedi Bao-Dur is attempting to contact them now, but his efforts have proven unsuccessful. Likewise all communications to and from Dantooine have fallen silent."

Her heart sank at the news.

Dantooine had been her home for years while she trained there. In her time there she had come to know and care for several of the settlers there despite the discouragements of her instructors. When she learned of the destruction of the Academy it had nearly broken her. Now the thought more harm coming to of all the other people she knew was almost more than she could bear.

She controlled her emotions, though, and was determined not to lose herself in that sorrow.

"Thank you for this information, Mistress," she breathed. "Shall I return to the Academy as well?"

Though still judgmental, the Mistress' eyes took on a more compassionate appearance, "For now, you should remain with the fleet. While this attack seems aimed at the Jedi specifically that may change at a moment's notice. Your Battle Meditation skills would serve the Republic better there than here, unless the Council decides otherwise."

"Yes, Mistress," she accepted the order with a reverent nod.

There were a few moments of silence as Atris pressed a sequence of keystrokes on her pad. Before she understood what she was watching, the screen flickered and the image of the Mistress was replaced by that of a young man. His face was pale, he appeared quite shaken, and he seemed slightly disoriented, but otherwise he was fine.

"Bastila?" Dustil asked.

Breathing with relief, she called out Carth's name. Her insight served her well as the Admiral came charging in almost immediately. She'd had an image in her mind of him pacing dramatically throughout her conversation with Atris.

"What is it?" he asked in a harried voice.

"Father?" Dustil's voice called out over the comm.

His eyes wide, Carth ran over to stand beside Bastila. When he caught sight of his son the Admiral barely kept himself from collapsing.

"Dustil, thank god you're alright!" he cried.

"I am… I mean, yes, Father," the young man stuttered. "I'm fine."

"I was worried about you, kiddo."

His face growing sour, the young man grumbled, "Father, I'm twenty-three years old. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," Carth grumbled back. "I'm just glad to see you're okay, tough guy."

"I'm alright, but I can't talk right now," Dustil apologized.

"Why not?"

"They need my help, Father. Some of the other students here… well… they haven't recovered yet. And a few others… _won't_ recover."

Carth's head dropped as he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Dustil. Did… were… any of them… friends?"

Tears welled up in the young man's eyes, but he fought hard to resist the urge to give into his emotions. After a few calming breaths he nodded his affirmation.

"Alright, son, go do what you can to help," Carth nodded with pride at his son's restraint. "But call me as soon as you get a chance, okay?"

The young Padawan looked around uncomfortably, but nodded regardless. A second later the connection closed.

When Carth had collected himself, Bastila spoke up, "You know the Jedi discourage familial attachments. Such connections can prove especially hindering to a Padawan."

This time Carth's jaw flexed, "I know, Bastila, but if the Sith couldn't keep us apart, what do you think the Jedi's chances are?"

Though she had feelings to the contrary – the difficult swirling of emotions at her mother's deathbed came to mind – Bastila smiled at her friend.

* * *

Bao-Dur struggled to maintain his calm in light of recent events. With slow, steady breaths, he commanded his emotions back into their vault and firmly closing the door. He turned his attentions to the rhythmic hum of his repulsor arm and allowed his thoughts to become lost in the melodic sounds.

When he opened his eyes he felt the calming presence of the Force surrounding him once more. Like a familiar friend he was glad to feel it with him.

Atton and Mira still hadn't answered any of his hails. No one had heard any word from Dantooine for several hours now. Nearly fifteen students had been killed in the Force Assault – that was Atris' term for it, not his own – and over twice that number were so affected they hadn't regained consciousness. On top of it all, none of them knew anything about the Dark Jedi that seemed to have caused it.

"Atton and Mira are the most resourceful of us all, my friend," Mical said in his usual compassionate voice. "They will be fine."

He nodded in agreement, but it still bothered him that he was the one who sent them to Dantooine.

"Do not blame yourself, none of us could have foreseen this."

"But what does that say about us?" Bao-Dur found himself asking.

"They will be fine," Mical repeated.

Bao-Dur wondered if he was saying it for both their benefit.

Through the Force, he could feel his friend's emotions threatening to overtake him. Maybe it was his turn to comfort?

"You're right, Mical," he said as firmly as he could muster. "Atton and Mira are much smarter than us. They'll come through this, I know they will."

With more than a little relief, the fair-haired man smiled back.

"The Council summons us," Mical said as they both turned to see a Padawan dressed in the formal robes of the Council Attendants beckoning them.

Quickly, they made their way through the halls of the Academy feeling the frenzied mixture of emotions coming from the students as they all struggled to understand what had happened to their classmates. When they came to the Council Chamber doors they each felt a sense of tranquility sweep over them. In this, the most sacred room, none of the concerns of the outside followed. Both felt at peace and of one mind. They entered without any worries.

The five members of the Council sat in a semi-circle before them. Wise and skilled in the ways of the Force they had been asked to serve as the Council for the New Jedi Order. Each of them had spent years in hiding, and lived amongst the people of the Republic. First-hand, they saw the horrors of the wars and the everyday struggles of the citizens to survive. Made stronger for the experience, they sought to understand the failings of the Old Order and prevent the same mistakes from befalling them again.

Master Leos Rezakk, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek far into his years, sat at the center. Flanking his left and right were Masters Silos and Reb-Ma – a human and Sullustan – respectively. Both Masters were well-known for their disgruntlement in the previous Council's handling of the General upon her return. Sitting to Bao-Dur's immediate left was Master Fel Lorn, a human with a fiery head of hair that contrasted sharply with his demeanor. Finally, sitting near Mical's right was Master Iliri Petaya, a female Twi'lek who's skills with a lightsaber were said to be nearly unmatched.

Standing amongst them as he was he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He knew Master Rezakk held some discontent over their role in the deaths of Masters Vrook, Ell, and Kavar. It was because of this that he and Mical had been the only of the General's students to be raised to the status of Jedi since the formation of the New Order, he suspected. Politics aside, Bao-Dur trusted in all of them, and knew their combined wisdom would serve the New Order well in their fledgling years.

"We have read the report you submitted, Jedi Bao-Dur," Master Silos said. "However we would like to hear things from your own perspective."

"Of course, Master," Bao-Dur answered with a bow of his head. "Early yesterday morning Administrator Adare of the Khoonda settlement on Dantooine contacted me with reports of a possible Sith arriving via public transport."

"Did this not seem odd to you?" Master Rezakk asked. "A Sith arriving on a public transport?"

"Yes, it did, Master," he admitted. "Administrator Adare was equally puzzled by the information."

"Why did you not contact a member of the Council upon hearing this information?" Master Petaya asked.

"Over the last year we have received numerous reports of scattered Sith activity, Master," he explained. "Atton and Mira have investigated several of them in the past. On the occasions that the reports proved accurate, they dealt with the situations with little effort. I did not think this event to be any different."

"You felt no indications to the contrary in the Force? No hint of danger?" Master Lorn.

"No, Master, none at all."

"Perhaps that is _your_ failing, then?" Rezakk countered.

"If it is, then I accept full responsibility, Master," he quickly answered.

More than one of the Council members nodded in approval.

"Please, Jedi, continue," Master Petaya prompted.

"The Administrator informed me that the Sith man asked one of her officers to provide him directions to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. When the officer refused, he was compelled to answer through the Force."

"How did the Administrator know this Sith used the Force in such a way?" Rezakk asked. "Is she sensitive to such things?"

Petaya looked over at her fellow Twi'lek and frowned. If Rezakk saw the stare, he ignored it.

"According to her, the officer in question felt and overwhelming urge to answer," he said calmly. "I discerned this to be an effect of Domination."

"As any of us would," Master Lorn quickly added.

When Master Rezakk said nothing in return, Bao-Dur continued with his retelling.

"The Administrator inquired as to why the Sith would seek out the ruins of the Enclave."

"And what did you surmise?" Master Silos asked.

"I informed her it was possible the Sith was searching for a source to feed his Dark energies," he continued. "I also let it be known that, due to the death of so many Jedi there, the ruins had become tainted with the Dark Side of the Force. When the Administrator heard this she became deeply concerned for the people of Khoonda and requested our intervention."

Master Petaya asked, "What sort of intervention did she request?"

"The Administrator did not make her request specific, she merely asked for our help, Master."

"Which you provided?" Rezakk added.

"Yes. I asked Atton and Mira to return to Dantooine to lend whatever aid they could and investigate the matter further. In the meantime I asked the Administrator to refrain from confronting the Sith directly."

"But you gave no consul against _indirect_ confrontations?"

Bao-Dur's brow furrowed. In truth he did worry that his not discouraging _any_ interaction with the Sith might have endangered the people of Khoonda. He knew first-hand the threats any potential retribution of the Sith could effect. He only hoped that his silence in the matter had not proven his fears.

"No, Master, I did not," he admitted with a heavy voice.

"Who was it that suggested this course of action?" Master Lorn asked intently.

"It was General Zherron who suggested it, but I supported his decision," Bao-Dur answered.

"A misstep on your part, Jedi Bao-Dur," Master Lorn said, though his voice was devoid of any judgment.

"By not advising restraint on Administrator Adare's part you may very well have placed the people of Khoonda in harm's path," Master Petaya said. "Her people would have been better served had you suggested reconnaissance over conflict. While we understand your desire to confront, it should not be your first course of action. Knowledge is paramount in situations of this nature. Seek to understand your enemy and their goals before you set out to foil them."

"[_You allowed yourself to be misled by a seemingly innocuous circumstance_]," Master Reb-Ma finally added his own insight. "[_But this is not necessarily a fault of your own making._]"

"Deception is the way of the Sith," Master Rezakk said, with an almost imperceptible smirk on his face. "Everything about this Sith's actions seemed intent on misdirection and the dissolution of precaution."

"He arrived on a public transport," Master Lorn continued.

"[_He displayed his Force abilities where all could see,_]" Master Reb-Ma elaborated.

"He allowed his enemies to know his destination," Master Petaya said.

"He gave them ample time to contact the Jedi before he struck," Master Silos added.

"How could he have known the Administrator contacted us? He may have suspected, but how could he have _known_?" he asked, confused.

"[_It is likely Padawan Rand or Mira attempted to gather intelligence through the Force_]," Master Reb-Ma replied.

Bao-Dur's brow furrowed as he digested their words. Were they implying what he _thought_ they were?

"Masters, are you saying that this Sith _wanted_ to draw the Jedi to him?" he asked, as realization dawned upon him.

"It is clear to us that this Sith is the most likely source of the Force Assault wave that incapacitated and killed several of our students," Master Rezakk proclaimed.

Oddly the Master's tone seemed almost impressed with the event, but Bao-Dur dismissed the thought as his own misconstrued perceptions.

"But anyone with a connection to the Force would have suffered from it as well," Mical interjected.

Rezakk continued, "That the attack affected Force-sensitives as well appears secondary. Clearly the Jedi were his intended target."

"Immediately after the attack all communications from Dantooine were severed at the source. Even through the Force we cannot see onto the surface of the planet," Master Lorn informed them.

"As we understand it all attempts at communicating with the _Gray Raven_ have failed as well?" Petaya asked.

"That is correct, Master," Bao-Dur admitted, although grudgingly.

"Then we have no way of knowing if Padawan Rand or Mira survived the Force Assault or if all aboard the _Gray Raven_ are now lost to us," Master Petaya declared.

"[_Knowledge is paramount, Jedi Bao-Dur_,]" Master Reb-Ma added.

Master Lorn leaned back in his seat and sighed, "However in seeking that knowledge it is possible that a direct confrontation will be unavoidable."

"But there a few among us who have sufficient experience in directly confronting the Sith," Master Lorn admitted.

Bao-Dur was surprised when Juhani, Brianna, Visas and Atris appeared beside him suddenly.

"For this reason it is the decision of the Council that you shall be assigned the task of eliminating this new Sith threat by any means necessary," Rezakk said with that same hidden smirk. "Although we advise you to gather what intelligence you can on this Sith's intended purpose, you are free to exercise your own discretion as to a course of action."

"We only ask that you remember your Jedi training, and strive not to falter from the path you have set out upon," Master Petaya counseled. "For the second time, in some of your cases. The training we have imparted to you will serve you well."

"Trust in your instincts," Master Silos added.

"[_Trust in your experience,_]" Master Reb-Ma told them.

"Trust in each other," Master Lorn finished.

"We have requested the assistance of Admiral Onassi and he has agreed to place a Republic cruiser at your disposal. Captain Deena and the _Venerable_ should be arriving within the hour. They will transport you to Dantooine and any other location you may deem necessary. In addition his men will assist you in any military endeavor, should you deem it necessary. Remember, however, that it is essential the Sith do not learn of the Academy on Telos. No matter what occurs you must not betray that knowledge," Rezakk concluded with that same strange look before dismissing them.

They left the chamber immediately and made plans to meet up at the appropriate docking bay upon the _Venerable's_ arrival. In the meantime, they went to their quarters to pack whatever supplies they thought were needed.

Less than an hour later, his communication console chimed to life and one of the Padawans informed him the Captain had arrived. As he was walking towards the docking bay Mical came trotting up beside him.

"Nervous?" his friend asked.

"I think so," Bao-Dur said with bemusement. "I'm just glad they're allowing us to act on this."

"The Council knew immediate action was necessary. The Masters have learned from the mistakes of old," Mical agreed.

"I just hope I can do as much," he lamented.

"Do not blame yourself," Mical said, reminding him of their earlier conversation. "The Sith have not posed any real threat to us in years. Not even the Council realized the danger in time."

Bao-Dur sighed dejectedly, "But does that mean we've become complacent already?"

Not for the first time, he wished the General was there to advise him. She always seemed to know what the right thing to do was, no matter the situation. He only wished he shared that confidence since, with her gone into the unexplored reaches of space, many of his friends had turned to him for leadership. It wasn't really a position he was comfortable with, but he did try his best to fill the General's shoes.

The pair walked on in silence until they met up with the others at the shuttle bay.

Mical surprised him when he suddenly asked, "Did you not feel Master Rezakk was behaving strangely?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** For some strange reason one of my favorite moments in KotOR II was T3's holo-recording of the Jedi Council scene. It always seemed too short to me, though (yes, I did go through all the dialogue options to try and extend it). So when I started writing this I knew there was going to be something similar although I didn't expect it to be this long. =/ Don't know if it shows but there's a fairly abrupt wrap-it-up-already moment where I made Rezakk cut the meeting short. That was mostly me trying to stop myself from rambling on forever in, what most people would probably consider, a slow and boring scene. But I'm curious - with that moment taken out of consideration - did I pull it off at all? I've read, re-read, and edited the thing so many times that I'm not really sure if it rings true.

Oh, and the whole thing with the Council analyzing the Sith's activities... totally pulled that out of my #$$ as I was writing it. =D


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes of Madness

**Chapter 3: Eyes of Madness**

"To and fro. To and fro. Where do we go? To and fro. Unshackle the chains. Throw away your pains. It's easier than you know. Just let it flow! To and fro! To and fro," the black robed figure sang the merry melody again and again laughing all the while as he danced back and forth through the empty chamber.

Deep in the reaches of the Jedi Enclave, the figure bathed in the radiance of death and suffering. Sorrow and pain flowed through him bringing more joy than he had ever known. Laughing and dancing he threw his head back and sang at the top of his lungs. His words echoed back at him, joining him in his gleeful celebration.

So much power! So much pain! All for him with no restrain!

Around him the bruised and battered bodies of the Khoonda militia danced along. They tried to sing, but only garbled hisses and watery calls escaped their lips. Their movements were slow and clumsy, but they sufficed for now, he decided.

It wasn't quite the festival he had hoped for, but more guests would arrive soon enough. Maybe they were lighter on their feet?

Amber irises burning with madness, he continued the dance. He pulled his puppets' strings and brought them along into his macabre ballet. Protruding bones and shattered limbs didn't stop them from following his movements.

"Free to go! Free to know! We swing our feet! To and fro!" he roared with laughter at his clever lyrics.

He had much to do and much to see. It was up to him, after all. He had to prepare the way. They were coming. Not today, perhaps, but soon enough. Or perhaps they were already there? How embarrassing it would be if they were! He wasn't _nearly _ready for them! There weren't even refreshments!

Oh, but there was time, he supposed. Time to set the table and hang up the decorations. He truly did hope they appreciated his preparations.

Sure sure they asked him not to, but how could he not?

Spinning in circles he passed a spot where a young Padawan had been crushed by falling debris. He stopped for a moment and basked in the sensations, feeling her pain as the ceiling came crashing down on her. The last sound she'd ever heard was the cracking of her skull reverberating through her ears.

How sad that she wouldn't be here to enjoy the festivities.

But he shrugged off the lament and continued along with his enjoyment.

He couldn't stay sad for long with so many helpers at hand! Filled with the power of the dead souls he could spread his joy for all. Oh, they were so boring before he arrived! Dull and bland not a fun one at hand. But now they were all starting to join in. Happy and cheerful as a kinrath over a kill. Fun for all!

The figure grabbed hold of the nearby female and looked into her swollen eyes as he embraced her in his dance. Unable to match his steps, he was forced to drag her around in circles and he spun faster and faster. Her right leg spattered blood from its pouring wounds wherever they went, tracing their path in dark crimson.

Eventually, her body fell limp in his arms as all the life fell out of her. Not slowing in the least, the figure spread his arms wide and smiled at the loud "Plop" her bloodied form made when it hit the hard stone floor. Spinning some more, he laughed at the beauty of it.

"Just let it go! Don't fear it so! We'll dance for joy! It's never slow! To and fro! To and fro!"

* * *

Roaring through Hyperspace with all the speed it could muster, a lone freighter soared towards its destination. It carried a strange cluster of passengers, but all onboard had a single goal in mind. Their friends were in danger and they needed to help, no matter the cost.

* * *

"It's _still_ not working!" Mission shouted from the _Gray Raven's_ Security Room.

Mira sighed for what must have been the hundredth time in the last hour. She looked over her work again in an attempt to trace back the source of the problem. Picking pieces of the shattered command console as she worked, the former bounty-hunter struggled to restrain her emotions. But it wasn't easy.

When Mira regained consciousness several hours ago she woke to find her console smashed. Add the fact that she had a splitting headache and it was pretty easy to figure out what happened. She'd even managed to cut herself on one of the controls, but Atton's skills in Force Healing stemmed the flow of blood before any real damage could be done.

Atton didn't seem as affected by it – in fact he didn't even lose consciousness – though his pride seemed to be hurt more than anything.

Neither of them knew what to make of the mental attack they experienced. Mira knew it had to come from the Sith she'd seen in her vision, but trying to figure out _how_ he managed to lash out from such a distance made her head spin.

And it was pure luck – pure _BAD luck_ – that when her head met the console she'd destroyed their comm in the process. Now the stupid thing was stuck in some recursive diagnostic loop and they hadn't been able to reroute the damn controls to another terminal. Mission had some skill with computer systems, and so did Atton for that matter, but even working together they hadn't been able to solve the problem.

But the worst of it all was they'd lost three of the seven prospective students in the attack. Strangely the initiates who were strongest inthe Force that died. Mira thought the other four were more at risk, but Mission suspected their weaker connections to the Force were what had saved them.

She'd moved the bodies into the Med-Bay, but Mira knew it wasn't something the others would be forgetting any time soon.

Mission seemed to be the only one of them left unaffected. She was shaken up pretty bad and complained of a minor headache since, but otherwise the attractive Twi'lek was fine.

Fortunately they still had control over the helm so they wouldn't go flying into any planets in the meantime. It was a small consolation, but better than nothing, she supposed.

"Anything?" Atton asked.

Mira looked up at the pilot's seat and shook her head, "I can't figure it out. Maybe if we take the whole system offline and reboot?"

Atton was shaking his head before she even finished, "At this point you'd have to physically disconnect it to do that. And we could risk shorting out the whole ship if we did it from the inside."

"You mean…?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Someone would have to take a stroll on the hull. And that's not something you'd want to do in Hyperspace. Unless you like the whole idea of scattering your molecules over a thousand light-years."

"Gee, wouldn't it be nice if we had some droids right about now?" Mission shouted from the security room.

Atton made a face and grumbled.

Mira sighed again, "So what do we do?"

"We're almost to Dantooine, anyway," Atton shrugged. "We'll just use their comm-systems when we get there. You can fill in the Council from Khoonda."

"I guess we don't have much choice, then," she grumbled.

Mission wandered in with a sour look on her face. Apparently she'd heard their entire conversation. She leaned against the doorframe heavily, obviously drained from her ordeal.

"So how far to Dantooine, poo-doo head?" she asked.

"About another hour or so, rodent," Atton shot back.

The pretty young woman pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else.

"You should try to get some rest, Mission," Mira suggested. Through the Force she could feel the Twi'lek's anguish over the loss of the three initiates. And her headache seemed to be getting worse.

Her lids came down sleepily over her eyes as she nodded her head, "Yeah, okay. Wake me when we get there, though?"

"Will do," Mira agreed.

"Yeah, but don't go chewing on the mattresses to make your little nest, okay?" Atton chimed in.

"I'd chew your head, but it's got poo-doo in it," Mission mumbled on her way out.

Atton chuckled with delight. Mira couldn't help but smile.

"So what the hell do you think that _was_ anyway?" Atton asked when he was sure they were alone.

Mira shook her head, "I don't know. It felt…"

"Felt like what?"

She struggled to find the right words, "I could have sworn it almost felt like that technique Kreia used to use."

"Oh, _that_ old witch?" Atton grumbled.

"Remember how she used to get into people's minds?"

"Do I ever!"

"No, not like that," Mira shook her head. "Remember those bounty hunters on Onderon?"

Atton thought a moment before nodding in remembrance, "Yeah, I wasn't there, but you told me she got two of them to go nutball and start shooting their buddies?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Yeah, but this was _way_ beyond that," he argued. "You were up against seven guys and she only affected two of them and they were only a few meters away!"

Mira shrugged, "I didn't say it made sense. That's just what it felt like."

Atton squinted as he mulled over the idea in his head. Mira tried peeking into his thoughts through the Force, but, just like every other time she tried, all she heard was the play-by-play from a pazaak game. He surprised her when he cut the hyperdrive without warning, killed the engines, and swung away from his chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously confused.

Without saying a word, he walked out of the cockpit and towards the sleeping quarters where the surviving initiates were staying. Mira followed him, curious as to what the hell he was doing.

"Hey, kids," Atton said when the four children looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor with them Mission was trying to say whatever words of comfort she could. Of the four the two girls were the youngest, neither any older than seven or eight. The two boys were nearing ten.

"Are we with the Jedi yet?" the blonde-haired human girl asked. Mira felt bad about not remembering their names, but she never was very good with kids. Atton, on the other hand…

"Not yet, kiddo," he said as he dropped into a crouch next to her, "but we will be soon, okay?"

Barely holding back her tears, the young girl nodded.

"Hey, do you kids want to play a game with me?" he asked, with a smile.

"What kind of game?" the older Zabrak boy asked.

"Do you guys know any songs or nursery rhymes?"

"Like The-Tach-With-The-Berry?"

Atton smiled at the girl, "How does that one go again?"

Smiling back, the little girl recited the song with obvious familiarity, "The tach with the berry is oh so merry, oh so merry, oh so merry. The tach with the berry is oh so merry, all day long!"

"Yeah, that's that a good one isn't it!" Atton declared with a smile and shake of the little girl's hips.

Beaming with pride, the young girl grinned back at him.

"Okay, let's all sit down and sing together!"

While she thought the whole thing was extremely sweet of him, Mira still had no idea what in the universe had come over her friend. Still, she restrained herself from asking him outright. Instead she just bored holes into his back with her eyeballs.

Though scattered and disorganized at first, the four children quickly fell into sync with each other and soon enough they were all singing away without a care in the world. After a few minutes, Atton stopped them and redirected their efforts.

"Okay, now let's try something else," he said. "Remember when we showed you how to look at the Force?"

Mira perked up at that.

One by one they all nodded.

"Okay, then," he said, leaning forward. "Now we're going to try singing but not out loud. I want you to sing inside your head. It's okay if you want to sing something else, but to win this game you have to see who can sing the longest in their head without stopping."

What the hell was he up to?

"What do we win?" the other boy, a human, asked.

"If you win," Atton thought about a suitable prize for a moment. "I'll show you a new trick with the Force. One the other Jedi don't know about!"

All of them quickly became excited at the idea of winning the "game."

"Okay, so is everyone ready?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Alright, close your eyes, and say hello to the Force again."

"Hello, Force," the Zabrak boy said.

Mira couldn't stop from smiling.

"Okay, now start singing," Atton instructed them.

For a few moments, Mira watched the strange display. The two girls were humming along to their mental recitals while the boys swayed back and forth. Less than a minute into the "game" she felt a wave of energy through the Force.

"Hey!" "Aw!" "No fair!" "What?" the children all complained.

"Uh uh, that's part of the game!" Atton explained. "You have to keep singing with the Force or you can't win!"

"Ohhhh," they all echoed together.

Again, he drew them into the mental recitals and waited for them to become lost in their game. Then, again, he swung at them with the Force. Two of them lost their focus, but quickly fell back into things.

As she watched through the Force, Mira was amazed to see how the four of them seemed to be working together to maintain their concentrations. One by one she witnessed as their minds became intertwined through the Force and eventually their "song" and even their movements fell perfectly in sync with each other. In her mind she could hear their chanting echo through the Force around them.

Over and over again, Atton tried to break their focus with mental attacks. Each time he failed just a little bit more. Eventually, nothing he could do would disturb them.

Finally, Mira understood. Somehow, by focusing on the nursery rhyme and working together, the children had formed a mental barrier with the Force to shield their minds! While the technique was impressive enough, Mira was blown away by how powerful their barrier was.

"Okay, keep it up, kids," Atton whispered as he rose up. "Remember, whoever wins gets a prize."

When he came to stand in front of her, Mira looked at Atton as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"Where did you…?"

"It's a little trick I picked up back in the day," he said cryptically.

Mira raised an eyebrow, but accepted his words without an argument. It wasn't her place to judge someone's past. Though it bothered her that Atton didn't trust her enough to say, if her friend wanted to keep his secret, then she wasn't about to fight him.

Together they returned to the cockpit with Mission trailing behind them.

"So, pazaak?" Mission asked when Atton sat down again.

"Pazaak," he replied with a nod.

"I'll stick with the kiddos, then," she said and before heading back to the sleeping quarters.

"You can't fall asleep," he warned.

"Got it," she called over her shoulder.

"I don't suppose you know any nursery rhymes?" he asked Mira when they were alone again.

Smiling Mira jabbed back, "None that I can recall."

"Statistics, quantities, _anything_ that comes naturally to you?" he prompted.

"Mine sensor frequencies?" she asked with a shrug.

He grinned but nodded, "Yeah, that'll work. But you have to keep reciting them in your head, over and over. Don't stop or that'll leave an opening."

"You got it," she nodded back.

Satisfied with her answer, Atton turned his attention back to the controls and resumed their course toward Dantooine. A few hours later they came out of hyperspace and into orbit above the planet.

"So where do we land?" Atton asked.

Mira thought for a moment before answering, "We've been so out of touch with everyone it's probably a good idea to check in with Adare first. From Khoonda we can grab a transport to the Enclave."

"Yeah, I'm thinking there's not much chance of beating this Sith to the ruins at this point," Atton grumbled.

With little difficulty he maneuvered the ship towards the Khoonda docks. The second they touched down, Mira felt the taint of the Dark Side.

Goosebumps sprang up all along her body, but the temperature hadn't changed. A powerful feeling of dread bordering on panic kept eating away at her practiced Jedi calm. Mira's breathing started to come in quick, shallow gasps and a strange whisper kept nagging at the back of her mind.

The sense of danger was overwhelming.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. "It's _everywhere_!"

"We were just here," Atton echoed her tone. "How could it spread so fast?"

A look through the windows showed a thick fog surrounding the entire area. Even through the hull she could smell the stink of the Dark Side.

"We'd better get to the Administrator," Mira said.

"Yeah," Atton absently agreed.

They checked their gear before heading to the loading ramp. Mira wore her typical green robes - she'd always liked the color for some reason. Atton shuffled into his charcoal grey robes - a color choice that had raised more than a few eyebrows back on Telos, and Mira wondered if that fact had more to do with it than Atton's personal tastes.

"Ready?" Atton asked.

When she nodded he activated the controls to lower the ramp. While the metal platform continued its slow descent to the ground, the two companions fell into defensive stances and scanned the area. Their eyes couldn't see very far, however.

As the thick mist crowded around them, obscuring their vision, Atton turned back and closed the ramp behind them. Punching a few keys into the nearby console he initiated the _Gray Raven's_ lock-down mode, preventing anyone without the proper code from opening the door from the outside.

"Good idea," Mira commented.

Lightsabers in hand, the pair headed off toward the Khoonda Administration building. They took each step tentatively. Every footfall echoed for what seemed like an eternity.

Even with the Force Mira was only able to see a few meters in any direction. The sun itself couldn't seem to penetrate the overwhelming haze that seemed to cover every surface with its taint. In addition, the whisper had turned into a strange humming in the back of her head. It was giving her another headache, but try as she might she couldn't push it away.

"Okay, I've seen vids like this before," Atton joked. "Any second now some guy in a mask is going to come running out of the fog with a big vibrosword. Just remember, as the designated damzel in distress, you're not supposed to do anything except scream and stand still when he shows up."

Mira rolled her eyes, but kept on alert for any masked freaks anyway.

Off in the distance somewhere, she heard a snicker.

They looked to each other for confirmation and quickly realized that they'd both heard it. The two began turning in all directions trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Is someone out there?" Mira called out.

"If they are, are they going to _tell you_?!" Atton whispered back.

"Yes!" a voice shouted back before giggling hysterically.

"Yes." "Yes." "Yes!" three more voices called to them from different directions.

"NO!" one voice on the verge of hysterics shouted.

"Okay… that… wasn't in the script," Atton said, swallowing hard.

More laughter joined the first cackling cries and before they knew it an entire chorus of insane laughter was moving all around them. They pressed against each other, back-to-back, ready to fend off any attack. Mira struggled to control her breathing as her thoughts and emotions began to race out of control. It almost _did_ seem funny and it was hard not to join in their laughter… and she wasn't too proud to admit, it was scaring the hell out of her.

"We're Jedi," she shouted to the choir. "We're here to help you!"

In an instant, all laughter stopped. Indeed it seemed as if all life simply ceased to exist. All Mira could hear was the sound of her panicked breaths and heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"Aw, why do I feel like that was the _wrong_ thing to say?" Atton grumbled.

"Jedi!" a voice shouted in amusement.

More shouts followed again in all directions. Each more amused than the previous. In the end the voices were openly laughing as they repeated the word over and over again. Suddenly, everything fell silent again.

Mira could hear Atton's labored breathing as he fought to keep control along with her.

As one, all the voices in the mist defiantly proclaimed, "We _hate_ Jedi!"

"Actually, _technically_, we're only Padawans!" Atton quickly replied.

The distinction didn't seem to matter to them as the massive crowed surged into view from the mist. As they charged in from all around them Mira took notice of their gray skin and tattered rag clothing. While their appearance was disturbing enough, what shook her the most was that she recognized each person. Farmers, militiamen and women, merchants and dock workers all of them.

Arms outstretched, teeth bared, roaring with insane laughter, the people of Khoonda had come to kill them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chapter, I know, but it seemed best to keep things streamlined. Sorry about the long wait, but my PC's main hard drive died on me a couple of weeks ago. It took nearly a week to get everything up and running again, but I'm using a partition from an older hard drive that has a ton of files already on it so I'm quickly running out of space with just the OS. I feel like I'm out in the wilderness with only a pocketknife and a box of matches to keep me going.

I didn't really like the representation the still unnamed Dark Jedi ended up with. The guy's supposed to be a total loon, but I'm not sure if that really came across as well as it could have. I'm open to any suggestions anyone would have.


End file.
